Benutzer Blog Kommentare:SPNAddictedAjay/FanFiction - Carry On Teil 5 - Beginning of the End/@comment-10060731-20171122170025
Die Ghuls zogen sich zurück. Das war der perfekte Moment, um abzuhauen. " Schnell, verschwinden wir von hier ", sagte Draco, während er seine Waffe neu lud. Die anderen befürworten ihn und rannten weg. Sie begaben sich zu den Ruinen und suchten ein Versteck. " Mann, hoffentlich können wir endlich mal verschnaufen " Melissa setzte sich, wirkte etwas erschöpft. Es war ja nich so weit gewesen. Da blickte sie auf ihren Arm. Sie zog den Ärmel hoch und eine klaffende Wunde war zu sehen. " Ah, verdammt... dieser Scheißghul hatte mich wohl schlimmer erwischt als gedacht " Die Wunde blutete stark. Die Blutung musste gestoppt werden. " Oh, Man. Das sieht nicht gut aus. Wir müssen die Wunde schließen ", sagte Draco, während er die Wunde betrachtet. " Ach, und Womit ? Keiner hat hier was zu zusammenflicken dabei ", antwortete Mel mürrisch. Connor hatte dann eine Idee... Aber schön war sie nicht. " Ich kann die Wunde ausbrennen " Alle schauten zu ihm. " Es wird nicht schön werden und auch wehtun, aber die Blutung wird auf jeden Fall gestoppt " Sie hatten keine andere Option. Melissa gab nur widerwillig ihr Einverständnis. So legte Connor seine Hand auf die Wunde. Draco nahm Mel bei der Hand " Ich mach es schnell " sagte Connor zur Beruhigung. Mel nickte dann und dann kam ein Glühen von der Stelle aus. Mel fiel es sehr schwer, nicht zu schreien, denn es waren furchtbare Schmerzen. Draco hielt die Hand seiner Freundin fest, immer sagend " Schon okay. Is gleich geschafft ". Es war dann auch schon vorbei. Die Stelle war nun wieder dicht und es blutete nicht mehr. " Tapferes Mädchen ", sagte Connor grinsend, woraufhin Melissa mit " Idiot " antwortet. Bridget kam zu Mel " Gut, es ist zu. Alles wieder okay " " Schon, aber es brennt noch etwas. Ich wünschte, wir hätten Wasser dabei " " Vielleicht gibt es ja wo eine Wasserstelle ", meinte Draco, doch Mel's Mom kam zu Wort " Ja genau. Mitten in den Ruinen einer Stadt, die seit Tausend Jahren unbewohnt und dem Erdboden gleichgemacht wurde. Wo soll hier bitte ne Wasserstelle sein ? " " Ich mein ja nur..." " Ich will ja nicht nerven, aber wir sollten weiter. Hab keinen Bock, wieder überrascht werden und Toten oder der gleichen. " Draco hatte nicht Unrecht. Auch wenn sie sich zurückzogen, niemand kann versichern, dass sie bald zurückschlagen. " Und wir müssen die Anderen finden " gab Draco hinzu. Also machte sich die Gruppe auf dem Weg. Immer auf der Hut vor Feinden. Nach einer Weile kamen sie an einer Höhle vorbei. Über dem Eingang war etwas eingraviert. es war hennochisch. Brigdet zeigte auch darauf " He, seht mal. Was da wohl steht ? " Keiner konnte hennochisch. Da erschien Sariel im Hintergrund, was Connor bemerkte " Weißt du, was da steht ? " " Der Weg versperrt ist. Er wurde angelegt von den Toten... Und die Toten bewachen ihn nun. Er ist versperrt " " Wir sollten weiter. Ich hab ein ungutes Gefühl ", sagte Melissa unruhig. Die Gruppe wollte auch ihren Weg fortsetzen. Aber in der Ferne sahen sie eine riesige Meute. " Oh Scheisse ", antwortet Draco aufgeregt. Es waren zu viele, um gegen sie zu kämpfen. Es gab nur noch eine Chance: " In die Höhle, los " rief Connor. Auch wenn jeder die Idee bescheuert fand, rannten sie rein. Es ging sehr tief rein und es war überall dunkel. " Glaubt, wir haben sie abgehängt ? ", fragte sich Mel, die versucht, die Orientierung zu behalten. Da holte sie ihr Handy raus, um Licht zu machen. Das Licht schien allerdings nicht weit. " Gott, ist das dunkel " Draco machte sich schwer, was im Licht zu sehen. Da stolperte er über etwas. Es schein eine Fackel zu sein. " He seht mal, ne Fackel. WIe kommt die denn hier her ? " Connor kam zu ihm und bat um die Fackel " Warte, gib mal her ". Er zündete sie an und schon war alles besser beleuchtet. Draco wurde langsam unruhig. " Also langsam möchte ich wieder hier weg ". " Nun, den Rückweg zu nehmen wäre zu riskant. Also müssen wir es der Dunkelheit aufnehmen " Connor gab sich entschlossen und sie gingen weiter. Nach einem langen Weg erhellte das Feuer eine seltsame Wand. In der Wand waren Gesichter, Köpfe und Hände, die rausragten. " Mein Gott, was ist das denn ? " fragte sich Draco, der sich das ansah. Auch Mel machte eine Bemerkung " Allerdings. Die Dinger sehen wirklich unheimlich aus. Was das wohl ist ? " Mel hatte dann eine mögliche Antwort " Wahrscheinlich sind das einige Bewohner von Gomohrra, die versuchten, dem Zorn Gottes zu entkommen. Aber das ging wohl schief ". Als Connor das sah, überkam ihm die nackte Angst. Das kam ihm bekannt vor. Bridget sah Connor's Gesicht. Er wirkte nervös. " He Connor, Alles in Ordnung ? Dir ist ja die Angst ins Gesicht geschrieben " Er packte sie fest am Arm. Es fing langsam an, weh zu tun. " Aua. He, du tust mir weh " " Wir müssen hier weg... Wir müssen hier sofort weg... AUF DER STELLE ! " Doch es war zu spät. Wie aus dem Nichts sprangen die Kreaturen aus der Wand und griffen an. Draco schoss reflexartig aus seiner Gun und brüllte " Ach du Scheiße, Mann ". Einem der ''Steinmenschen ''wurde der Kopf weggeschossen und zerbröckelte. " Alles Raus hier, Schnell !! ", schrie Connor und Sie rannten zurück. Doch dann passierte es, dass von überall solche Viecher kommen. Die Gruppe wurde umzingelt. " Hat jemand nen Plan B ? " fragte Bridget, welche sich kampfbereit machte. Es waren zu viele, um gegen sie zu kämpfen. Nur eines konnte sie noch retten. " Duckt euch " brüllte Connor während der Transformation und löste eine Feuerschockwelle aus, welche die Steinmenschen vernichtet. " So gehts auch ", meinte Johnny. Sie schienen sicher zu sein. Aber das Glück währte nicht lange. Denn die Schockwelle verursachte ein Beben und der Höhleneingang war zugeschüttet. " Oh Scheiße, Nein " sagte Melissa angepisst, während sie zum Schutt ging. Sie waren gefangen. " Na Toll, und was jetzt ? " " Jetzt gibt es nur noch eines: Wir müssen es mit der langen Dunkelheit aufnehmen. Seit vorsichtig, an diesem Ort gibt es bestimmt gemeinere Geschöpfe als diese grade " sagte Connor anführend. " Hast du das grade aus Herr der Ringe ? ", fragte Dray verwundert, worauf Connor nur Zwinkern gab. " Nerd " gab Bridget von sich, worauf Mel lachen musste. Die Gruppe ging gefühlte Stunden lang, bis sie ans Ende kamen. Es war eine Sackgasse. " Oh, Na Prima. Geht auch mal was gut ? ", gabt Bridget genervt. Da bemerkte Melissa was am Boden. Es war eine Öffnung. " Ich schätze, ne andere Möglichkeit gibts nicht ", sagte Draco beim Betrachten der Bodenöffnung. Sie versuchten sie aufzukriegen und drückten die Steinplatte nach unten. Als sie die Platte wegschoben, kam ihnen der Schock: Am Boden war der Himmel zu sehen. " Alter, was für abgefackte Scheiße läuft hier ? " gab Connor von sich, als er die Hand raus hielt. Er blickte dann durch das Loch und tatsächlich war er wieder an der Oberfläche. Da fragte Melissa, ob er was sehen kann, da kam er zu den anderen zurück mit der Antwort " Jetzt bin ich reif fürn Seelenklempner". Somit stiegen sie nun aus der Öffnung zurück ins Freie.